Secrets worth a Thousand Lies
by heyitsmellie
Summary: What happens if your mom hates you? What happens if everybody at your school thinks your weird? And what happens when your heart is broken?


_I am kinda feeling like I'm _**s**_c_r**e**_a_m**i**_n_g_ with my mouth __**s h u t**__._

_When it's really __**o**____**p**____**e**____**n**__…_

~Open by: Demi Lovato

I hear my older brother, Aiden, yelling at my mother from the upstairs halls. I walk down the stairs quietly.

"Why don't you care that Alison's hurting," Aiden screams at her. "Why don't you care enough about her?"

You see, ever since my mother and dad divorced, my mother took up drinking. She always thought of me as her maid. A mistake. A screw-up.

"You know very freaking well, Aiden," she retorts, drunkenly.

"She isn't a screw-up! She isn't a mistake!"

"All she is is a pain in the ass," She says, pointing a shaky finger at my brother. "What's the point? She is always messing up!"

"No, she isn't!" He explodes. Mom keeps quiet. "She won poetry awards! She gets straight A's! Just listen to her! For at least once in your life! Care about your daughter! My _**sister**_!"

I can't take it anymore. I bolted up the stairs. Tears fill my eyes. They quickly pour.

Aiden hears all of this because after he shouts, "See what you've done?! See?! Look at the pain and suffering she's going through! And that's just right now!"

I hear him run after me. But it's way too late.

I'm in the bathroom. The door is locked. I look deeply into the eyes of the girl in the mirror staring back at me. My eyes are red and puffy, my hair was spikes up a bit, and my clothes are _stained_ in tears. Is… Is this… me?

I can't stand to look at myself any longer.

"Come on Sonny! Open up… Please?" Aiden asks, as he tries opening the door.

I don't dare try opening it.

I begin kicking the silver-colored trashcan. I grab pink and purple shampoo and throw it across the room, leaving one last bottle.

I stare at the very thing I call my reflection. I stare at it for a long time. She lifts up the blue bottle. And throws it at me. Instead of seeing the blue shampoo liquid, I see the mirror shatter.

Aiden starts panicking.

"S-S-Sonny? Are you okay?" –Silence on my part- "Open the door right now! Or at least tell me you're alright!"

Nothing.

"Sonny! Open the door!"

I pay no attention to my brother. Because the last few five minutes of him panicking, I had been… _cutting_…

I hear Aiden walking away. I know what he is planning on doing. He is going to get a paper clip and unlock the door. So while he is walking, I quickly scramble around the room for a rag. Colored or not, it won't matter.

"_Why ME?!_" I scream, painfully curling up in to a ball. The rag is still covering my bleeding arm. I must've scratched myself at least ten times since blood just kept on pumping out.

Aiden finally manages to unlock the door.

"Sonny, are you-" He looks down at the bloody rag and slowly back at me. "Sonny?"

"Why are you here? You're the perfect child! You shouldn't be hanging with an idiot like me…"

He hugs me, "You aren't an idiot! You aren't a screw-up! So just clear your mind of that thought… You're my sister, anyway for crying out loud! I care about you!"

I just continue sobbing.

I see his eyes trailing to the bloody rag again. Processing what I did to make the rag bloody. Eventually, I can see him understanding.

"Oh, Sonny, no," he looks at me.

I burst out fresh tears, "What else am I to do huh? I have to sit here, and I have to take shit everyday from Mom!" –He lets me continue- "What am I to do? Just sit here and take it? Like I don't care?!"

I hear Mom's fresh heels click in the hall, "What did you do… to my bathroom?!"

Before I can utter a response, she slaps me leaving a dark red mark on my pale cheek. Aiden stares.

And before I knew it, I was getting pushed and shoved and pulled around by the hands of a red-nailed lady.

After, I blacked out…

* * *

**[A.N. Gosh. Isn't her mother such a b!tch? It's like dang! :) I actually really like this story. It won't have other characters for a while. And, I know. Most of reviewers were hoping for a C.D.C.M.D. chapter, but serious writing block and I didn't feel like working on my video. :/ If you want to be in this story, just fill this out.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Personality:**

**Who do you want to be friends with?:**

**Who do you want to end up with? (Can't say Chad. If you want me to put a famous person, I'll have to use a different name for the person but you can still end up with him/her.):**

**Plz. Review! :D**


End file.
